SBS Volume 88
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 880, Page 24 Header: "Katakuri: Eiichiro Oda, you will now say, "SBS begins!!" O: Eeeeeeeh!? Why do you know that!? Damnit, reading the future! I really was going to say that...!! Gulp... D: Odacchi, Garchu. The Garchu greeting of the Minks comes from Nepalese "Timilai Maya Garchu (I love you)" right? -P.N. I want Wanda to Garchu me O: Yes, that's right. That's exactly right about the Minks. D: I WANT TO GARCHU WITH NAMI. -P.N. Captain Nobuo O: Fine. Next. D: Are Carrot and Wanda's boobs furry? Or are they smooth? -P.N. Gankuri O: I see, well since their whole bodies are covered in fur, they would be fur... WAIT A MINUTE! STOP IT!! What have you started with this simply perverted question...!! Ah...! Sorry for getting upset. You're not an adult yet. D: Odacchi, save me -I recently caught the "If I don't scarf food like Luffy, I'll die disease." -from S Hiroto O: This, this is-! I want to answer questions from hilarious kids. Right, Hiroto-kun? Don't eat too much! You run the risk of getting hypoglycemia and by repeatedly overeating there may be a decline in your physical strength and insomnia among other symptoms with the possibility of getting a major disease. Are you feeling stressed by your job? In regards to how you have your meals... I'M SORRY!! YOU'RE NOT AN ADULT YET!! (cries) Chapter 881, Page 42 D: Smoothie's squeezed drinks have unimaginable flavors, but there is one I know!! Kirin! is a big Japanese Brewery name, like Budweiser in America, but also the word for giraffe Adults drink this, right? Do you like it Odacchi? -P.N. Ryota Ehara O: That's right! Good job knowing that. In this panel, Stussy says it is tasty and smooth. It's a mystery- how if you squeeze a giraffe, beer comes out! I want to gulp it down on a hot day. D: Who is the panda girl with the split mouth that is Big Mom's subordinate? -P.N. OP Girl O: Right. That is the 19th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Poire. She has the same father as the Minister of Butter, Galette, and they are twins. D: Hello, Odacchi!! Please tell us the two commanders, Smoothie and Cracker's age and height!! -P.N. Mochi Mochi Donuts D: Hello! Odacchi!! Ufufufufu... I was immediately taken in by Charlotte Perospero~ The more I see him, the more I like him... Please tell us his height and his favorite/least favorite foods~ -P.N. Charlotte Family Lover O: Yes. Here's the answers to those two questions! *Charlotte Perospero: 50 years old, 333 cm, Likes: Candy, Dislikes: Peppermint Candy *Charlotte Cracker: 45 years old, 307 cm, Likes: Biscuits, Dislikes: Kimchi and Carbonated Drinks *Charlotte Smoothie: 35 years old, 464 cm, Likes: Smoothies, Dislikes: Meat Chapter 882, Page 60 D: Oda-sensei!!!! He kept his promise. Come to the wedding? -P.N. Shogo Michibata O: That's! Everyone, take a look at this, please. From the volume 58 SBS: ::D: Oda-sensei~! There's a person who promised to marry me if this was published in SBS, so please publish it. ♥ Odacchi, please make me happy ♥♥ P.N. Michibatake Shou-- ''' ::O: Of course. I've published it. To her boy: Keep your promises! They're getting married!! Thanks to the SBS!? (laughs) I guess it can help people, this Corner. I can't go to the wedding, but congratulations! May your life be filled with happiness~ I published your second letter (laughs) '''D: Katakuri is really an ikemen perfect guy. His model is definitely ME, RIGHT? P.N. Sana Pii (Sanadacchi) O: Yes. That might be right. D: Lola & Chiffon are really hags. Their models are definitely my wife, right? -P.N. The Inner Woman (Sanadacchi) O: It'll be good if you're crushed by a single wife. Sanadacchi. D: Pez is so cute, isn't he? But our son is cuter. -P.N. Sanadacchi O: Sounds like you're happy after all, good for you!! Chapter 883, Page 78 D: Oda-sensei, hello! What do you think of Katakuri-san, Daifuku-san, and Oven-san's birthday being November 25 (a play on number pronunciations and such in the phrase "ii oniisan mitsugo" meaning "three good big brothers")? -P.N. Sakuragi O: What do I think, you ask? I don't think anything about! It's fine! D: If the Worst Generation rookies had to work in the real world, what would their jobs be? -P.N. Neat D: Hello English Odacchi! In volume 56, you told us what countries the Straw Hats would come from, but I want you tell us which countries the Supernovas would come from too!!!! If Odacchi is nice, won't you tell us!? (Expectant) -P.N. Torakin Money/Gold O: Fine. I'll answer the two questions about the Worst Generation together! You already have Luffy and Zoro's. I'll put Killer's answer with Kidd's picture. *Marshall D. Teach: Somalia, Archeologist *Eustass "Captain" Kidd: Scotland, Weapons Merchant *Killer: Pasta Shop *Trafalgar Law: Germany, Doctor *Capone "Gang" Bege: Italy, Shoe Shop *Scratchman Apoo: China, DJ *Basil Hawkins: Egypt, Interior Designer *X Drake: Turkey, Zoo Keeper *Jewelry Bonney: Australia, Pizza Shop *Urouge: India, Cabaret Club Manager This is my proper imagining of them. Chapter 884, Page 96 D: Hello, Odacchi! There's something I noticed. Katakuri isn't supposed to eat in front of people, yet in volume 86, in the 3rd panel of the 3rd page of chapter 861, he eats something. Looking closely, there's a bite mark. -P.N. Minamimaru O: Good job finding that~ (laughs) Yes. It's not that Katakuri doesn't eat in front of people. He doesn't let other people see him eat. Now let me show you. Could you see it!? You couldn't see it. He wasn't born with a split mouth. Actually this speed has a source cause, but... I might reveal that in the main story, I'm still thinking about it. D: How much to stay at Rook Bege for a night? -P.N. Match and Takeshi O: Since it's inside Bege's body, if he approves, you're in. Just paying won't mean you get to stay. D: Lately there's been a lot of tall guys, like Katakuri and Doflamingo, coming out one after the other, but about how many meters tall is the shortest Giant? -P.N. BENI O: Firstly, the Giant-like Big Mom's height, which is 8m 80 cm. She's bigger than Whitebeard. On the other hand, the shortest real Giant is 12m, making them about two heads taller than Big Mom. The full length of a large bus or truck is about 12m or so. Please think of this feeling as if you'd found a giant laying down. Chapter 887, Page 152 D: Hello, Odacchi. In chapter 883, you revealed Katakuri's shocking true face, so is it Odacchi's policy to not draw perfect characters? Incidentally, because of this, I feel closer to Katakuri. If he has to carry around such an image, it would really build up stress. -P.N. Minamimaru O: How nice, Minamimaru-kun! Explosive laughter at Katakuri. Explosive laughter! You ask if it's a policy, but perfect people are so boring. People love other people's flaws. (Deep story) D: Where is the Young Master right now? -P.N. Sama Prince O: Level 6 of Impel Down. D: Did Otsuru-san bring the newspaper to Doflamingo every day because he desired it? -P.N. Coo O: No way, did you really think a single prisoner would get that kind of service? But Doflamingo seems to have a lot of acquaintances in the prison. Use a bit of slight of hand and you can occasionally get newspapers, you know. Fu fu fu fu!! D: Does Lao G rinse? -P.N. Suka Junky O:Ummm. I DON'T KNOW, YOU BASTARD!! D: What does Luffy consider a 'beauty'? If Alvida is called a beauty, why aren't other beauties, like Nami, Robin, and Hancock, considered 'beauties'? -P.N. Nrimatomogisu O: He did indeed call Alvida a beauty. However, when normal people say 'a beauty' they mean it as a compliment, but in Luffy's case, it's just a classification. Luffy understands whether a face is pretty or not, but he doesn't care about that. Chapter 888, Page 170 D: Of the One Piece world's mail delivery staff, can the Carrier Bats deliver packages too? Do pirate crews exchange mid and end of year gifts with each other? -P.N. Boneless Ham O: I don't want to see pirates getting along like that. It doesn't happen. Carrier Bats are mainly used as a means of contact by the World Government. For private letters, one can negotiate with a News Coo to deliver it. There's also a private company called "Small Bird Delivery," but they have a small space and short distance. "Albatross Delivery" does long distance, but there's a lot of things they won't deliver. Mail services outside of the government's just aren't that developed. For deliveries between pirates, it's common to use boats. They don't have addresses either, so parting ways with people is heavier than we can imagine. D: Hello. Oda-sensei. I counted your answered questions (including non-questions) in the SBS. (The drawings and games were omitted). I'm not sure if it's right, but here!!!! 1,199 questions (from volumes 4 to 86) do-don!! How amazing. So do your best going forward to answer things like more "That's a question!?" questions and "serious questions" and "there's an idiot questions" and "Strange (perverted or dirty) questions." peace sign hand (laughs) -P.N. BLACK Little Brat O: You counted the number of questions!? Thanks a lot. I've already answered over 1,200 questions, I see. Every time I'm sincerely glad I can talk with all you readers in this corner. I want this to be precious! D: A question for Odacchi! Does Don Chinjao rinse? Hiyahoho hiyahoho -P.N. Suka Junky O: SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!! Well, that's the SBS until the next volume. Credits Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 88 fr:SBS Tome 88